Past Thoughts but Present Actions
by white lioness0429
Summary: MayxMaxie Three years after the Elite Four battle, May finds herself needing a new challenge in her life, who would have guessed it would lead her into looking after a homeless and broke Maxie?
1. Then and Now

May is about sixteen to seventeen in this story as Maxie is somewhat around twenty seven to thirty. I'm basing this off the game and not (I repeat) NOT the show! So don't go saying "But May is ten years old!" because quite frankly I don't care.

Sorry but I had to get that off my back and now -

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in pokemon except the plot.

Read and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

May walked through the streets as rain poured down in heavy bucketfuls. Her Absol, as wet as it was, followed contently beside her. It had been three long years since her battle with the league champion Steven and even now she remembered the final moments of the great battle that changed her life –

-Flashback-

"Don't give in Blaziken, hang in there!"

The large bird pokemon replied with a tired and reassuring growl as it lunged at Steven's Cradily.

'Cradily use ancient power!' Steven cried to the plant pokemon

Huge rocks flew from the ground and at Blaziken in an attempt to bring it down but Blaziken wasn't ready to give up yet.

The fire pokemon lept from one boulder to another and repelled others with its flamethrower attack before coming into striking range of Cradily

"Blaziken finish it off with blaze kick!"

The pokemon's hind talons bust with intense fire as it sent a bone-crushing kick into Cradily, sending it into the opposite wall and finally fainting, winning her the match.

-End Flashback-

"What I would do to have a change in my life, Absol" she sighed as rain ran through her brown hair.

"Vrrraw?" Absol said curiously before running off into an alleyway like a dog that had caught the scent of a rabbit.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" May yelled before running after in hot pursuit of her pokemon.

Absol arrived at a large object and sniffed it gingerly until backing off slowly and almost fearfully.

"I'm so sorry if she bothered you" May apologized to the object who she easily guessed as being another person only wrapped in rugged clothes and curled up like a badly beaten animal.

"What do you want?" the muffled voice questioned from under the rags and caused May to jump back defensively.

'_That voice sounds familiar…_' she thought

"It's been awhile hasn't it, child?" it said teasingly

With all doubt gone from her mind, May reached over and pulled the rags of that were covering the homeless man's head revealing red, messy hair and dark, worn out eyes.

"Maxie?"

"Flattered to see you haven't forgotten…it's been three years has it not?" Maxie looked up with once proud and evil eyes which were now beaten and almost pitiful to look at.

"Three years I see you haven't spent anytime wasting" May snapped back while making note of his conditions, maybe the events with the ancient pokemon Groudon were long gone but at the back of her mind, May wasn't getting over the 'taking over the world' plot that she still saw in him.

"Humph,' Maxie scoffed while turning away, "I'm sure you would have better things to do than hang around here so I suggest you back off!"

With that Mightyena sprang from behind Maxie and beared it's teeth angrily.

May was at first startled by it but merely smiled at the pokemon and reached down before handing Mightyena with some pokemon food in from her pocket which it gratefully ate.

"It's pretty easy to tame a pokemon as wild as your Mightyena here with food when it's starving"

Maxie was surprised that Mightyena was warming up to her that quickly but then again she must have become an experienced trainer since their last encounter. Maxie let out a chesty and sickening cough and fell to the ground on all fours as though willing to throw up anything in his stomach which of course was empty.

'_Damnit this fever isn't making things easier for me; I wish she would just leave me alone to what I deserve'_ Maxie thought as he tried to crawl away from the now concerned teenager.

"You know that's not gonna get any better if you stay out here" said May as she made her way over towards him.

"Then what do you expect me to do girl!" Maxie snapped at May, but his anger died down instantly as he felt her arms wrap around him and pull him up into a supporting embrace.

"I expect you to shut up while I help you" May supported his weight walking until they both reached the end of the alleyway and she pulled a pokeball out from her pack.

"Come on out Salamence!"

A purple dragon-like pokemon emerged from the white light and allowed the two people and two pokemon on its back before spreading its wings and taking flight into the rain.

'_Well done May you just had to fall for the guilty conscience at the back of your head didn't you and now there is a guy who tried to take over the world resting his head on your shoulder…if it weren't for the fact that he was an evil psycho this would be pretty romantic – ok just shut up now'_

May's house came into view as Salamence began to descend towards an empty meadow at the back of the house.

"Are you asleep Maxie?" May asked as she tried to climb off Salamence but instead fell onto the muddy ground with Maxie in tow, "I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

Mightyena and Absol exchanged glances and trotted up beside her to see if she was alright.

"Would any of you please remind me why I didn't think of flying home in the first place?"

* * *

Hey if I get at least three reviews I'll do the next chapter so even you don't have anything creative please just say what you think-

Maxie: You're weak

Me: Tell that to my Groudon if you remember!

Maxie: Shut up!


	2. New Life

So I lied but I needed to get rid of some of my files in Word so this has been put up early.

Like I said review or no continue – nevertheless enjoy!

* * *

Maxie groaned as he attempted to sit up only to be sent back down by the pain in his stomach. Sunlight was streaming in through the window beside him which lighted the room in a morning daze. He looked around and found he was in a bedroom decorated with photos of pokemon and groups of people. A bedside table was beside him and a small white desk was situated in the far corner of the room. However outside it was anything but peaceful and despite being half asleep he could hear quite clearly what the conversation was about.

"Gyarados I'm warning you…give me back my cookie!"

A loud roar filled the air along with the sound of water crashing down heavily onto solid land.

"Fine keep the stupid thing but look now you got me all wet – and in my favourite pants!"

Maxie barely had time to react when May burst into the room completely soaked through and mumbling something about 'brains of a magikarp'.

"I see the excitement never stops around here" Maxie cocked an eyebrow only to receive a death glare from the teen.

"Very funny Sleeping Beauty" May opened up the wardrobe revealing a large collection of low cut tops, long pants and tight shorts.

"Sense of fashion changed for the good or worse I see?" Maxie wasn't too sure of the attitude changes in teenage girls not that he had taken notice when he was her age.

"Depends if your dressing for high formal waste of time', May picked up a rather fancy white and blue lace dress that looked like it could be worth more than just a couple hundred dollars, "or trying to get food from an increasingly annoying sea serpent" she gestured to herself as a small puddle of water began to from her clothes.

Maxie couldn't help but give a smile at the sarcasm; she sure had changed from the first time they met.

"What the hell does that have to do with my question?"

May grabbed a pair of short and a black top and said,

"Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer" May skipped out of the room with the bundle of clothing leaving him there rolling his eyes so hard that they could have fallen out of his head at the time.

"Breakfast is ready guys!" May called from down stairs. Absol and Mightyena immediately looked up and raced out the bedroom door leaving a very reluctant Maxie to get out from the warm bed.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Only nine" May replied cheerfully as she gave out two bowls of pokemon food to Absol and Mightyena.

Maxie gave her a 'that-early?' look and sat down at the small table. May brought out the frying pan which had been cooking on top of the stove and poured scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"And this is?"

May looked at Maxie with a very surprised expression on her face, "you never had a meal before?"

"No I've eaten before but thankyou for your concern", he snapped, "I meant the food – what is it?"

"An egg that has been cracked, mixed and fried along with shaved meat" May laughed lightly at this but Maxie only grunted and began to eat.

Rapidash lay down on its side as it breathed heavily on top of the hay in a large barn. May watched from the wooden gate and sighed heavily. Maxie walked up and looked at her questioningly.

"Labor is only supposed to last for a few weeks but I'm starting to get a little concerned" May said as she watched the horse pokemon toss its head in discomfort.

"The Rapidash is about to give birth?" Maxie looked slightly disgusted at the idea and stepped back from the stable.

"Maybe, at least I hope" May said sadly as she walked away and out of the barn with Maxie following fairly far behind.

"So what, one birth makes all the difference?" Maxie asked May when they reached her house.

"You act as though you don't care!" she snapped back.

"Because I don't and never will!" he yelled as she stormed upstairs

"Well great think about this then – you're pretty damn lucky that I cared and brought you here or otherwise you would be back out on the dirty streets waiting out your entire lonely life for a slow and painful death!"

With that May slammed the door on her bedroom leaving an awestruck Maxie alone at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

I never got that cookie back TT 


	3. Strange New Feelings?

Sorry for the long wait – yeah I know it's a bit short but exams are giving me headaches…

* * *

May was still angry at her confrontation with Maxie so she decided to cool off by heading down to the local spring which was on her property. Maxie however was having a hard time trying to figure out how to apologise to a pissed off teenager. Hard training sessions and high class education never prepared him for this kind of situation, as a matter of fact he had almost no social ability whatsoever and his sense of humour was a bit shaky…well of course there had been a practical joke or two during his time in team magma but throwing a lower ranking officer into a gay bar and then finding out it no effect on him didn't exactly cut it. Anyways while May rode off on Latios' back towards the water, Maxie sulkily walked upstairs and began to apologise to the bedroom door.

"Look kid I'm sorry for what I said and…um…yeah so would you just come out of there?"

He waited for a moment,

"You're not making this any easier for me!" he yelled at the door but there was no one answering which made him more impatient.

"Hey! I'm going to count to three and if you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down myself!" There was still no answer.

"Fine – one…two…three!"

On three he rammed up against the door with his shoulder. The door surprisingly gave way as though it had never been locked in the first place and Maxie sped across the room from the force of his intrusion and fell out the window. (AN: May has a pretty small room so that could be possible…yeah)

Maxie groaned and rubbed his head which was now very sore from the impact and stood up clumsily before falling out of the bushes that surrounded her house. Gyarados looked up from the cookie that it was eating very slowly and gave a 'WTF?' look at the man stumbling around in the garden. Finally being able to get his footing right, Maxie looked around for any sign of May's whereabouts. Noticing Gyarados who was still looking at him with the same expression on it's face he walked up towards the serpent and gave him a similar glare that he was receiving.

"I don't suppose you know where your little trainer went now do you?"

Gyarados growled lowly and turned its head to point in the direction of the forest.

"Great thanks" he replied in a sarcastic manner and set off towards the forest.

Gyarados went back to eating but before he could finish, Salamence snatched it up and flew off with the sugar coated biscuit.

Maxie walked through the thick bushes as spearow squawked overhead and the sound of what seemed like a hyper beam being launched high into the air filled the distance but he simply ignored it and trudged on until he came to a clearing.

A beautiful waterfall came down into a clear, calm lake and swimming around in the lake was May, Latios however was sleeping on a rock with a bubble coming from his nose.

The ex-villain watched with interest as May let her hair loose which now fell down to the middle of her back and let the water of the waterfall run along her neck and down her shoulders. A pidgeotto cried out in pokemon talk 'pervert!'

May instinctively turned around at the sound from the bushes and in his hurry to conceal himself, Maxie fell from the cliff and into the water.

Screams erupted from all over the forest.

"What the hell are you doing!?" May yelled as she submerged in the lake water in a attempt to cover herself.

"I errr come to apologise" Maxie said with a light blush over his face.

May glared at him and turned away, "Couldn't it wait until after I finished?"

Maxie felt that this was actually a good opportunity to get to know her a little better in areas of her personality he would be more than happy to explore.

"Well actually I'm rather dirty myself so I think I'll wash up as well"

And with that he began to take his shirt off.

* * *

Cliffhanger! (I'm so evil to you people)

Anyways sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm on a major writers block and I need help so if you have any ideas on what'll happen next I would LOVE to here from you!!!

SOS xx

Maxie: what did I miss?

SL: Your shirt is gone?! (sweat drops)

Maxie: That's the problem with cliff hangers

SL: RUN! FANGIRLS!

Maxie: runs away screaming

SL: Finally some peace and quiet. lays hands behind her head and goes to sleep


	4. Things Heat Up In the Springs

Sooooooo sorry for the VERY late update but you know with work, writing blocks, deviantart (check out my account at - http://sikal. deviantart . com/ ) and um more work it's taken me forever to get this in. Short I know but it leaves me with an idea to build on for the next chapter.

Many thanks for those who reviewed and for that you get a free cookie and pudding cup and now without further adou I give you the fourth chapter to 'Past thoughts Present actions'

* * *

--- 

May watched awestruck as Maxie peeled off his shirt and placed it on a tree branch.

"Yeah well just stay there will you!" she yelled and turned her back in an attempt to hide her blush. Maxie saw the nervousness in her voice and decided to take advantage of it. He quietly swam over to her.

"I don't believe you own this spring and even if you did I'm not leaving here" he purred as he lowered his head close to her neck.

May felt his breath on her neck and swam away from him. 'why the hell did I save the bad guy with the great package…wait – what?!' May was fumbling with her thoughts but then came to a simple conclusion; change the mood and quick!

Maxie looked on and began to get lost in his thoughts, 'She sure looks different from the last time we met now why is that? Attitude – maybe, hair – nope but a bit longer, curves – hell yeah …err wait a minute!' Maxie felt heat rush to his face and looked down at himself in embarrassment. Before he could even react, water rushed up against his face wetting his hair as well. Looking up there was May with a devilish grin on her face. He soon caught on and dived underwater so that May couldn't see his plan.

May scanned the water for any sign of Maxie but no such luck. Suddenly something grabbed her feat and pulled her underwater. Maxie resurfaced wearing a smirk of satisfaction on his face. May surfaced up and attempted to splash him with more water but Maxie grabbed her hands before she could do anything. They stood there waist-deep in water staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until Maxie gently put her arms down. May's arms however travelled up his arms and came to rest on his shoulders and the two slowly closed the gap between them.

May slid her hands around Maxie's neck as he rested his arms on her hips. They soon lets go of each other's lips for some much needed air and neither of them could let that sudden moment sink in.

'Gods he's a good kisser' May thought before giving him a seductive smile and swimming past him to get to her clothes.

'Hey we're not done yet!' Maxie mentally yelled and tackled May from behind just as she got to the branch where their clothes were and soon enough their clothes fell into the lake after them.

"What the hell was that for!?" May angrily got up and stared at the clothes that were floating on the surface of the water. Maxie gave her a childish pout and said; "I just didn't want you to go so soon is all" he turned away from her like an actor from a dramatic play. May raised an eyebrow at the puppy-dog eyed man in front of her and decided to play along. She walked up to him, slid her hands around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm so sorry Maxie for yelling at you', she cooed, 'tell you what as soon as we get back home I'll treat you to anything you want – well as long as it's appropriate anyway"

Maxie's head perked up at this comment and turned around to face her, smiling he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the lake by force. Completely forgetting that their clothes were still in the lake he ran off with her in tow towards the house.

They arrived at May's house in a matter of minutes with Latios trying forever to get their attention so he could tell them that they we're only half dressed. Meanwhile Gyrados had been sleeping next to Salamence who seemed rather beat up and scorched by god knows what. He woke up to the sound of his master coming back from the forest. He took one look at his master in a bikini and her guest wearing nothing more than some boxes and promptly fainted into his pool. Maxie and May took a look at each other, blushing a bright crimson they made a mad dash for the house before anymore of the Pokèmon saw them like this.

"Great, Gyrados will never look at me the same way again" May said sourly as she fumbled through the closet and found some clean towels which she threw one to Maxie. After they dried themselves off they both took a seat on the couch in silence. Maxie then realised why he had dragged her back home in the first place.

"Speaking of that treat you promised me…" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she gave a nervous smile in return.

'I hope I don't regret this…'

* * *

Hey guess what –you get the option of giving me ideas for Maxie's 'treat' keeping in mind the rating of this fic - I suck at lemons so don't go there kthx but limes I'll have a crack at! Hope to hear from you – 

Silver

Sikal (devianart)


End file.
